


Because... Boomerangs

by shieldivarius



Series: Drabbles from around the MCU [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd wanted a challenge, and here it was. Malfunctioning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because... Boomerangs

“You told me this would come back to me.” Clint pinched the cylindrical arrowhead tip, held it in front of his nose, stared around it at the baby R&D scientists. They shared a nervous glance.

“That’s _really_ not my specialty,” Simmons trilled. “Fitz?”

“Uh, well, it’s really not, I mean… _Why_ do you need the arrows to act like boomerangs?”

“Archer stuff,” Clint said. “Make it work.”

“Maybe—maybe you’re doing something wrong. The trials—”

Clint dropped the malfunctioning piece in a clatter on the table. FitzSimmons jumped.

“ _Fix it._ ”

“Sir!”

Clint grinned, laughing to himself as he left.

**Author's Note:**

> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
